


Frustration Meets Anger

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: None - Fandom, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hate, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another muse that I turned into lyrics ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration Meets Anger

This is when frustration meets anger,  
It's like a lighter for the gasoline,  
Volatile particles of you and me,  
Passion turning into fire burning our skin.

The more you push,  
The more I hate the way I can't resist,  
Your actions challenging me,  
Fuck the way I'm giving in,  
Your nonstop talking,  
But I can't shut your mouth,  
I remain in a silence that is deafening,  
I hate the way you tease,  
But I need you,  
I want you here.

You are frustrating  
(I enjoy it),  
You are irritating  
(I like it),  
You are annoying  
(I adore it),  
You are torturing  
(I love it).

This is when your frustration meets my anger,  
It's like you light up my gasoline,  
Volatile particles of you and me,  
The passion turned into fire burning our skin.

Everything falls apart,  
When you get on my nerves,  
When in front of me you stand,  
No one else for me is relevant,  
No matter how much I try to hide,  
The feelings I'm developing,  
It's clear that for you I care,  
For you is my love now.

The frustration you have,  
For not getting from me what you want,  
It's clearly slipped on your teases,  
You're not a good liar,  
It's eating your heart out,  
Oh you seem to be on fire.

The anger I've got,  
For being stupid and not admitting that you is who I like,  
Is killing me inside,  
There's no escape, there's no way I can get outside of this trapt,  
It's burning me so deep like acid,  
Concentrate I can't!

This is when frustration meets anger,  
It's like a lighter for the gasoline,  
Volatile particles of you and me,  
Passion turning into fire burning our skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed ☆


End file.
